


Geoff and Jeremy's House of Mythical Hotties - Drabbles

by ShySnowFlower



Series: Mythical AH AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Casual Conversation during Sex, Drabbles, Fae!Jack, Harpy!Gavin, Multi, Naga!Ryan, Nekomata!Michael, OT6, Open Relationships, Smut, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySnowFlower/pseuds/ShySnowFlower
Summary: Geoff and Jeremy are two human guys who just so happen to live with a British bird-person, a bearded fairy, a vulgar cat-man, and a pretty scary snake-man. And that they were all in a relationship. A very sexual one.Drabbles based on a 'Mythical AH' verse.





	1. Geovin - Singing Harpy

Geoff moaned and carefully thrust his hips up, admiring the sight of Gavin upon his lap in the throes of ecstasy. The harpy's arms were thrown to the sides, the plumage of his wings shimmering beautifully with every little movement. His back was arched and his milky throat was exposed, almost begging for something to mark it.

Geoff pressed deeper into Gavin, making the harpy squawk and trill happily. The elder gripped the other's hips, pulling Gavin down into each thrust. "G-God Gavin... you look so good like this...!" He moaned, his fingers carefully stroking the soft feathers that adorned his thighs.

"Geoff~!" Gavin cried out, his leaking erection bouncing from the fast movements. "I-I'm so needy, it huuurts~! Please, I wanna c-cum!"

Geoff growled at the pleas. "Fuck yes! I'll make you cum..." He vowed, leaning up to suck and lick Gavin's neck. He moved one hand to wrap around the other's length, pumping it generously. "I'll make you cum... you'll feel so good babe... And I'll fill you all up, so I'll mark you up from the inside out..."

Gavin wailed at the dirty words and fluffed his feathers, drooling and screwing his eyes shut. "Please Geoff! Pleasepleaseplease...!"

They were so wrapped up in their arousal that neither noticed that someone else had entered the room. "...Okay, that is kinda hot." Michael said coolly.


	2. Geoffin - Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Geoff is still married to Griffon, she is cool with his recent sexual exploits. But she does try and refresh his memory of their rules every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! In this AU, Geoff and Griffon are married, but they are in a more open relationship. So, Griffon is totally cool with what Geoff is doing, but they do have some rules in place.

"Yes Griffon, I have been taking regular STD checks too. All clear."

The blonde woman nodded, her face tense in concentration as she bounced on Geoff's erection. "Good to know." She said calmly, swivelling her hips every so often. "I know I sound like I'm nagging, but I just want to check that you're abiding by the ground rules."

"Of course. And you're not nagging, you're just being responsible." Geoff replied, thrusting his hips upwards. "And if I did say anything close to implying that you're nagging, you would break my face."

"You would love it."

"...Yes. Yes, I would."

Griffon laughed, quietly dissolving into a content sigh and leaning forwards, grabbing hold of the bed's headboard. She rocked backwards and forwards. "Did you have any stories from your 'sexy quest'?"

Geoff chuckled. "Is that what we're gonna call it?" He teased, moving one of his hands to massage Griffon's left breast. "Well, got together with Ryan for the first time. That was really good, but weird as dicks."

"The snake guy?" The blonde woman groaned at the touches, her panting growing as Geoff gently pinched her hardening nipple.

"Ryan the Snake Guy, yes."

Griffon smiled, grabbing Geoff's other hand to place on her other breast, laughing as her husband caught on and began massaging that too. "So, you're someone who is terrified of snakes, but you willingly fucked one?"

"Don't say it like that Griffon!" Geoff huffed. "Makes it sound like I did it with an actual fucking python and not a naga."

"How was he?"

"I think he has to be like... the king of blowjobs." Geoff said, massaging Griffon's breasts and carefully rocking his hips. "Seriously, the stuff he does with his tongue... fuck..."

"Sounds like I'm going to have to talk to him."

Geoff laughed. "But he does have some really weird ideas about dirty talk." He continued, feeling that familiar heat coiling in his belly. "Apparently, his version of sexy is saying stuff like 'I want to swallow you whole' and 'You'll feel so good wriggling inside of me'. And somehow that made me even hornier."

Griffon snorted, bursting into a loud peal of laughter. She was obviously close too, as her movements became more desperate and erratic. "Trust you to get turned on by the idea of being eaten alive!"

He only laughed in reply, carefully pulling Griffon down to kiss her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and moved faster, chasing their mutual climax. "G-Guess we're gonna have to introduce the two of you _properly_..." He moaned against her lips. "Fuck... I love you Griffon..."

She moaned, quickly moving her hands to splay by both sides of Geoff's head. "Looking f-forward... to it..." She gasped. "Love you too, Geoff..."

With those words, they both shut their eyes and cried out as they climaxed together, gently kissing as they settled in the afterglow.


	3. Freewood - Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy hears Ryan in his room, but how does Gavin fit into it? Evidently, Ryan's stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains VORE. So, skip over this if you're not into that. :P

Jeremy should have known something was up as soon as he walked past Ryan's room.

He had heard the naga's breathy moans and the shifting of blankets, so he assumed that maybe he was just masturbating and had (somehow) forgotten to fully close the door. Jeremy felt his cheeks heat up considerably as he stopped outside of the room, listening to the highly erotic sounds.

"You feel so good... your squirming is so _hot_ ~"

Okay, that did not sound good.

Jeremy hesitantly and quietly peeked through the tiny crack left by the door, heart picking up its pace in trepidation as he looked inside. It was one thing that Ryan was laid on his bed, weakly rolling his hips and hands grappling the bedsheets.

But it was another to see his _ginormous belly_ and the fact that it was _moving_.

However, that didn't seem to bother the Naga as he simply rubbed a hand up and down his stomach, licking his lips with his forked tongue. He moaned again, his free hand all but leaping onto his chest.

"You tasted delicious... o-oh, and I can't begin to describe how, o- _oh!_ How long I've wanted you inside me... you're my perfect little prey... _Gavin._ "

Jeremy wasn't even aware of the fact that he had burst into Ryan's room, face and heart ignited with fury and fear. He could barely hear himself shouting at Ryan. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Ryan lazily looked up the young human, only to smirk and chuckle faintly. "I know this looks bad, but I can tell you that Gavin asked me to do this." He explained, his voice lulling into a purr. "He was so eager... and I think he's enjoying it far more than he had dreamed."

That explanation only made Jeremy confused. What was that supposed to mean? Did... did Gavin ask Ryan to _eat_ him? Why? And why was Ryan being so calm about this?

"So..." He began, trying to formulate a coherent question. "Uh... Gavin's... okay, right?"

Ryan held a hand out and beckoned Jeremy towards him, crystal blue eyes flashing. "Why don't you ask him?" He suggested. "He's been with me for the last ten minutes... and he's already cum twice."

Jeremy blushed at the comment. Oh God, he was starting to imagine it. The British harpy effectively trapped inside the naga's stomach, his plumage and hair coated in saliva, crying out and moaning in ecstasy as he tried to rub his erection against any surface he could find. Face slack in pleasure and eyes bright as he cooed and trilled his arousal...

Jeremy practically ran over to Ryan, placing his hands on his belly. He couldn't stop himself from moaning quietly as he felt the harpy's wriggling, which only added to his vivid images of what could be going on. He could barely make out Ryan murmuring to Gavin or the excited chirps in response, but he _definitely_ felt Gavin's wings press more against his hands.

This was actually kinda hot... maybe if he asked Ryan nicely enough, he could have a go too.


End file.
